An issue in the design of high performance static RAM (SRAM) involves the conversion of the dynamic data pulse output of the SRAM cell sense amplifier to a static signal that can be driven off the SRAM macro. There a number of prior art pulse to static converters for use with CMOS SRAM. But these prior art pulse to static converters have a high transistor count or high power consumption, or both.